


Tip O' The Mornin' To Ya

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans rpf, chris evans sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: a short, sexy little story about spending St. Patrick's Day morning with Chris Evans





	Tip O' The Mornin' To Ya

Chris walks into the kitchen as you’re pulling out ingredients for pancakes.  You smile and let out a chuckle when you see he’s wearing the shamrock covered boxer briefs you bought him, and nothing else. A familiar warmth courses through you as you look at his muscular body on display, relishing in the fact that it was all for you, and you alone.

“Top o’ the mornin’ to ya, lass,” Chris says in a terrible Irish accent, barely keep a straight face.  He gives you a kiss and a quick smack on the ass, followed by a squeeze of your left cheek. He loves when you walk around in only panties and a tank top. 

Chris comes up behind you, while you’re standing at the counter, and kisses your shoulder. Looking over it, and down the front of your top, he teases, “I love it when you don’t wear a bra.”  His hands slide around you and cups your breasts, taking their weight into his palms. 

You turn your face to kiss his lips.  “Happy St. Patrick’s Day! You hungry?”

“Hungry for your  _ love, _ ” he says with a growl, playfully pretending to bite your neck. It tickles and you giggle, twisting in his arms. 

You rest your hands on his chest, letting them slide over his defined pecs and abs as you look into his eyes and tease him back. “Do you have any treasure for me? I have the perfect pot to hide your gold!”   

You bite your lip as you see the mischievous twinkle in his eye.  Glancing down, you spy his erection growing and reach down to stroke him. 

You pull his boxers down a little, releasing the head from the confines of the fabric. “Maybe the saying should be ‘Tip of the mornin’ instead of ‘Top’,” you say, running your fingertips over the bulbous head, using the bead of pre-cum that forms to help them glide. You bring a finger to your lips, sucking it into your mouth as you raise a brow at him, enticing a response.

Chris licks his lips and looks down at your own novelty panties. “‘Magically delicious?” he reads out loud, “Well, I guess I’ll just have to be the judge of that.”  

Before you know it, your panties are pulled down and you’re being lifted onto the counter.  Chris spreads your legs and steps between them. After a passionate kiss that leads you breathless he makes his way down your body, kissing and nipping at your flesh, until he’s between your legs and tasting you. 

Looks like today is going to be very lucky, indeed. 

 


End file.
